The present invention relates to a bathroom accessory, and particularly to such an accessory which may be applied to the shower or bathtub wall for use in massaging, scratching, and cleaning the back of a user.
When taking a shower or bath, substantial portions of the person's back are not conveniently accessible to the person. As a result, if a person does not use a brush, which most people find inconvenient, a substantial part of the person's back will frequently be only rinsed but not actually washed.
A number of devices have been described in the patent literature for washing and also massaging a person's back. Examples of patents describing such devices are U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,215, 3,478,369, 3,577,985, 3,750,226, 4,020,519, 4,040,132, 4,417,362, 4,696,068, 4,699,127, 4,704,759, 4,759,091 and 4,890,352.